


Odio que amo todo sobre ti.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Seth Rollins, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dom Dean Ambrose, Dominance, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Gay Male Character, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Partners to Lovers, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Dean tiene una obsesión por su mejor amigo, y compadre, Seth Rollins. Pero no puede aceptarlo, no puede hacerlo. Pero tampoco puede verlo con otras personas, lo quiere todo. Los días pasan y su deseo se agrava, puede reconocer que puede estar enamorándose. Pero Seth, ese cachorro, correspondería su locura?





	Odio que amo todo sobre ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez mas de un capitulo?
> 
> Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a WWE.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

Lo único que tenía frente a él era Rollins.

O tal vez eso se debía más a que sus ojos se negaban a fijarse en otra cosa más que el hombre que volvió a subir y a bajar y el peso de la parte inferior de su cuerpo parecían exigirle cada vez más fuerza a los brazos y el torso. Y, gracias al esfuerzo, ahora toda su piel estaba cubierta por una película de sudor que hacía que su cuerpo brillara con la luz.

El tatuaje que tenía en la parte superior de la columna vertebral cambiaba a medida que su cuerpo bajaba hasta quedar suspendido de los brazos y volvía a subir.

Y luego a bajar. Y a subir. Su mente se llenó de imágenes que convirtieron su cerebro en una pantalla de televisión. Y Ambrose vio al pelinegro inclinado sobre una mujer, mientras él la follaba, sosteniéndola de las caderas para mantenerla en su lugar. En ese momento no tenía puesta la camisa y sus hombros estaban tan tensos como ahora.

_Todo era tan sencillo al comienzo._

-Vamos por unos tragos al club. ¿Te animas? – le preguntaba Seth después de cada evento. El hombre a veces estaba embutido en ropa casual, algo más formal, o de ese modo gótico que lo tenía como una polilla a la llama.

¿Cómo podría haberse negado?

_Al principio había sido mera curiosidad._

-¿Ves a la chica de vestidito rojo en la esquina? – murmuró a centímetros del rostro de Seth, se inclino hacia su oreja.

-¿Esa? – señaló.

-Esa misma… ¿Qué dices si vamos a saludarla?

Entonces Seth lanzó una mirada atrás, donde Roman desaparecía con una mujer sobre el hombro a través de la puerta del baño. Y enarcó las cejas. Él sabía que Reigns había conseguido su presa apenas entraron, ahora era el turno de ambos. Los ojos de Rollins volvieron a su cara, decidido con lo que veía en sus facciones. Asintió.

-¿Solamente tú y yo?

Entonces, de esa primera noche. Lo que empezó como la primera vez en un trío, se convirtió en un hábito siempre que salían a ligar. A veces no tenían suerte, a veces iban solamente por el juego y ninguna chica que calentara sus camas. Pero en algún momento las cosas empezaron a cambiar y Dean empezó a darse cuenta de que mientras observaba a Seth con la pareja femenina de turno. Descubrió, era incapaz de pintarlo con un hombre, o cualquier hombre, como si ellos no existiesen. En su mente, no lo hacían, en su mundo fantástico ese hombre que derretía sus barreras era invisible a ese bando. Excepto para él.

Las mujeres eran algo seguro, no contaban en muchos sentidos. Nunca se quedaban. Uno, porque estaban muy ocupados para mantener una relación cuando saltaban de estado y estado en país en país. Dos, a él no le importaban. Tres, su confusión mental viajaba con él.

A veces Dean se atrevía a pensar mas allá, a imaginar; ¿Y que si…? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Él sabía que podía ser demandante, y Seth un seductor por naturaleza. Le había visto usar su magia tantas veces que sabía de qué era capaz, ¿la usaría en su contra? Se preguntaba. Y se veía a sí mismo debajo de ese cuerpo, recibiendo lo que su amigo parecía tan bueno para ofrecer.

Y eso era lo que lo había arruinado todo. Los sentimientos evolucionaron, sintió la enfermedad corroerlo por dentro. ¿Por qué lo querría tanto? ¿Era solo deseo? ¿Por qué de repente parecía tan correcto su sangre en la suya?

Su cuerpo perteneciéndole.

Muchas palabras no podían descubrir los sentimientos a punto de estallar, no podía mantenerse en ningún estado cuando sentía la sangre corriendo por dentro.

¿Por qué Seth Rollins debía ir y alterarlo todo con ojos de cachorro inocente y sonrisa más tierna? Tentando todo lo que conocía, con esa voz de tonalidad perfecta que parecía ahuyentar los recuerdos.

Todavía recordaba todas las ocasiones en que permaneció despierto durante el día, con la mirada fija en el techo, cada vez que salían con alguien colgado del brazo de ambos, se portaba como aquellos adictos a los que les ofrecen exactamente la píldora encantada, la visión de él; Duro. Excitado. Listo para follar.

Y ahí están, en otro club. Misma mierda, diferente noche.

-Vamos, Dean.- dice Seth, dejándose caer en la silla a su lado.- No puedes estar así.

El rubio le dirige una mirada severa.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto, princesa?

El moreno se apoya en la mesa redonda, mirándolo con parpados pesados. Dean se da cuenta, que comenzaba a estar borracho y cada vez que Seth estaba pasado de tragos, esa faceta sinvergüenza de él salía a relucir.

Él no sabía cómo sentirse con eso.

-¿Estás provocándome, Ambrose? - Seth lanza esa risa nasal suya, pasándose la mano por el cabello revuelto.- Sólo digo, deberías olvidar esa pequeña comentarista, entrevistadora, lo que sea. Ella está follando a otro tipo, necesitas seguir adelante, hombre.

Se miran el uno al otro por largo rato. Las luces de neón coloridas brillando tenue en sus rostros, aun desde el rincón más alejado del club. El rubio bebe un largo trago de su cerveza, la espuma le cosquillea en la boca. El pelinegro lo imita, la manzana de adán le sube y baja con cada trago y de repente, Ambrose se encuentra incapaz de apartar los ojos de esa zona.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? – murmura, lentamente. Seth es capaz de oírlo sobre la música. La sonrisa que se extiende por sus labios es idéntica a la del gato Cheshire, _oh_ , él había tramado algo.

-¿Ves a esa chica rubia en la barra? – pregunta, entusiasmándose, justo como lo haría un cachorro. _Gracioso_. Señala al interior de club.- La de camiseta rosa sirviendo bebidas.

Siguiendo la dirección entre el tumulto de personas sudorosas y animadas; encuentra una rubia en particular. Es pequeña y delgada, tiene una larga cabellera rubia y natural que le cae en delicados bucles detrás de los finos hombros. Es linda, de una forma tierna.

Adorable.

Tiene enormes ojos claros, con una mezcla de mejillas rosadas, y labios más rojos. Es una jodida monada.

Dean hace una mueca.

-¿Qué con ella? - Pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te ha estado mirando desde que llegamos.

El rubio enarca una ceja a su mejor amigo, ¿cómo lo sabía? Frunciendo los labios cómo siempre hace cuando está pensando las cosas, vuelve a mirarla. Por coincidencia la rubia lanza una mirada en esa dirección.

-Solamente míralo, hombre.- Seth insiste.

Ella los encuentra a ambos observando, como si estuvieran acechando, entonces entra en pánico y su rostro se torna de un furioso rojo. _Pobre chica_. No sabe cómo puede ver su rubor desde dónde están pero lo hace, Rollins comienza a reír, porque es un bastardo, y cruel. Se reclina en el asiento abriendo los brazos a los costados, cómo un rey, y hace un pucherito.

-Aw, es una ternurita.- ríe.- ¿No lo crees?

La rubia se vuelve torpe mientras más la miran, finalmente se escabulle y la pierden de vista. Los ojos azul grisáceos de Dean vuelven a su izquierda. Las luces lo marean, y pensar lo hace aún más, se da cuenta. Decide enfocarse en algo más, más interesante; observa el perfil de Seth, todo oscuridad; en su cabello, su barba, sus ojos. Es tan diferente a lo que acostumbra a ver, y aun así, tan común, que es injusto. Rollins se inclina, hasta que puede sentir su pecho duro contra su brazo.

-¿Te gusta? – ronronea contra su oído, arrancándole un siseo.- ¿Te gustaría tenerla en tu cama esta noche, Ambrose?

La sensación arde ahí donde reposa la mano del pelinegro, en su nuca. Se encuentra tragando grueso, abriendo y cerrando los puños debajo de la mesa. Dean sacude la cabeza y ríe sin gusto alguno, su puño golpeando la mesa; una, dos, tres veces. Hasta que finalmente tiene el control para mirarlo a los ojos, y gruñe.

-¿Lo querrías tú?

Es una defensa tonta. Y lo sabe.

-Tal vez.- responde honestamente.- Si ella me deseara.

_¿Quién no podría?_ Grita su subconsciente.

El pelinegro deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, y no hay un espacio en dónde sus cuerpos hacen contacto. Juntos, huelen cómo algo fuerte, todo perfume y lujuria. Seth entierra la nariz al cuero que lo envuelve, y lo inhala cómo la primera brisa de la mañana. Entonces él está riendo, no de forma escandalosa. Es tan bueno... Se le sube a la cabeza igual que la cerveza.

-Es un ratoncito pequeño, parece el tipo de chica que no puede soportarnos, a ambos.- Parece ser a lo que había saltado su mente, en ellos.

Dean se congela, pero el moreno malinterpreta su silencio, su veneno, como algo mas allá. Y se encuentra rodeándolo con el brazo, envolviéndolo más, bordándolo hasta los sentidos.

-¿Realmente la querías, D? - pregunta afectuosamente.

No hay necesidad de preguntar a que se refiere.

Él voltea a verlo de sopetón, entonces se sacude con su risa llena de aliento, se aleja un poco, para verlo mejor esos ojos, y niega.

-No. No quería hacerla mía.- dice, con el rostro tornándose completamente serio, y tenso.- No lo quise antes, no lo quiero ahora, Seth. Si hubiese sido así no hubiese permitido que tú y Ro metieran sus pollas en ella.

El pelinegro enmudece, y asiente lentamente, claro que sí.

Cuando era la persona correcta, él también era capaz de mearle encima, al estilo hombre de las cavernas, solamente si eso evita que otras personas saltaran a coquetearle.

El problema es ese,  la habían tomado, juntos; Él deliberadamente evitó su contacto. Roman estaba sobre ella en un instante, montando a la mujer desde atrás, sus caderas conduciéndose dentro al mismo tiempo que ella gemía, y arqueaba la espalda. Entonces, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue asentir, y Seth siguió con el programa, amortiguando los gemidos y gruñidos de la hembra con su anatomía.

Y ella había amado cada segundo de atención, la pequeña entrevistadora rubia, que comenzaba a hacer su ascenso en la empresa, había disfrutado cada segundo, y desaparecido con una sonrisa satisfecha y sus zapatos en mano.

Más tarde la siguiente noche, pretendía no haberlos vistos jamás fuera del ámbito profesional. Y les había gustado aquello, no presumía lo que había obtenido, aunque por las miradas del resto de las luchadoras; tampoco era el tipo de mujer que se callaba sus aventuras.

Pero a Rollins no le había importado, entonces una semana más tarde habían vuelto a caer sobre una cama, Seth, él y ella. Ambos habían cambiando las cosas alrededor, el par penetrando doblemente esa hendidura brillante. El moreno debajo de ella, a su espalda, el rubio montándola por encima.

Joder en grupo es complicado, cuando no puedes dejar de ver a tu confidente a los ojos. Reconoce. Es cómo follar con el otro, pero con un cuerpo de por medio.

Y la mujer había sido tan dulce y receptiva, tan buena tomándolos a ambos.

-¡Oh, sí! – Ella gritó.- ¡Estoy cerca, tan cerca!

La rubia había gemido, y enterrado sus uñas rosa en la nuca de Seth, reclamando un beso mientras él los observaba. Cuando los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa, Dean cuidadosamente rastreo las facciones del macho, buscando señales de tensión.

El pelinegro hizo ese ruido; ese gemido entre gusto y exclamación, cómo si no lo hubiese esperado. Había querido gruñir, refrenarla, sujetarla del pelo y mostrarle quien mandaba; y que cosas y que otras no debían hacerse. Pero la sorpresa lo abordó por ambas partes cuando explotó dentro del condón, tan sencillo; todo ese quejido subió por sus huesos en cosquilleos, de sus dedos a la punta de sus pies, y de vuelta.

En ese momento se encontró enlazando su mano con las del pelinegro, aprisionándola contra la almohada, y no fue rechazado. Tal vez había sido por el calor del momento, en un momento de consuelo. Siguió empujándose dentro de la rubia, y no planeaba detener la estimulación, tal vez, tal vez porque Seth aun no se había corrido.

Y su rostro, y cuerpo, comenzaba a gritar las señales que le decían que estaba cerca.

Entonces la tomó por el cuello con la otra mano cuando la mujer planeó en desfallecer, cortando por completo un quejido que subía por su garganta, gruñendo la alzó como una muñequita de trapo, pegando su espalda pequeña contra su pecho. El cuerpo se le tensionó, con los músculos ardiendo por el esfuerzo físico. Y la inmovilizó, forzándola a recibir los embastes erráticos pero decididos del pelinegro, empujándola hacia abajo en el proceso, obligando entonces a su cuerpo extenuado a recibir otro orgasmo. Y mientras Seth se deshacía, él se encontró nuevamente duro.

Ese había sido el final, de los tres juntos por lo menos. El moreno tiro el condón usado y la escoltó a la puerta, solamente cubierto de la cintura hacía abajo. Él enrollo el envoltorio transparente, y lo botó en la cesta a unos metros en la cama, contra la pared. Y mientras volvía a la cama. _Ella_ se despidió desde la puerta, sacudiendo su mano y lanzando un beso sobre su hombro. Sonriendo complacida, con el mascara de pestaña corrido en las mejillas. El hombre en él tuvo pena de aquella mujer, pero la parte retorcida en su interior aulló divertido.

-Oh hombre.- Seth suelta un quejido, cayendo a su lado nada más haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación, y corrido el seguro. La cama se bamboleó con el peso de su cuerpo. En un gruñido, dice, inconsciente de sus palabras.- Podría seguir toda la noche, no se tú…

Dean lo mira de soslayo, se siente traicionado por su cuerpo. De lo rápido que todo había sido, se encontró a sí mismo, insatisfecho. Si no hubiesen sido las palabras, el bulto lo habría delatado de todos modos. El rubio observó a su mejor amigo, estaban en la misma pose, reencarnados al respaldar de la cama, con los pechos desnudos subiendo y bajando con el esfuerzo drenándose en sus venas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para eso?

El moreno volteó a mirarlo con enormes ojos, los pómulos le tomaron color;

-¿Q... Qué?

No sabía que había escalado sus huesos. Ambrose miró abajo, y se apartó las sábanas revueltas de los muslos, revelando lo que estaba debajo. Entonces lanzó una mirada al pelinegro, Seth tenía los ojos fijos en el miembro, con los labios entreabiertos. Comenzó a tocarse, seguía completamente duro y brillante por los restos de su intenso clímax, comenzó a trabajarlo, arriba a abajo, alternando el ritmo entre suave y apretado.

Dean rió cuando sintió el estremecimiento atravesándolo. Rollins abrió la boca, y volvió a cerrarla. Algún tipo de dialogo interior desarrollándose en esa apuesta cara.

-Hazlo.- murmuró,  a punto de un suspiro.- Cómo hiciste cuando me miraste tomarla la primera vez.- Seth se congela, por un segundo de vacilación.

El moreno comienza a jadear, como si estuviera sorprendido por las acciones de Dean y su reacción por igual. El rubio gruñó, mientras estiraba una pierna en su dirección, revelando más de sí mismo.

-¿Demasiado tiempo, amigo? – dijo, mientras se reposaba a sí mismo de forma relajada, acariciándose con descaro frente a su cara.

Un sonido extraño sale del macho, medio ruego, medio negación. El rubor que corrió por la garganta de Seth a sus mejillas lo hizo sonreír, realmente sonreír. Los ojos relucientes se sumergieron hacia la boca de Dean, y persistieron hacia abajo.

-Así que lo harás...- arrastró las palabras.

Entonces sus dedos bailan en la cinturilla del pantalón de algodón gris, luego están bajando, arrastrando el resorte consigo. Debajo está desnudo, y medio duro. Posiblemente sensible. No puede evitar comparar pero lo hace. Comparten la punta de cereza, gruesa y brillante, en grosor, es lo suficiente, no poco pero tampoco demasiado, en largo, hasta el ombligo, están iguales. Seth gime cuando su mano se envuelve alrededor de toda su grosura, y sisea entre sus dientes una maldición.

Sí. Está sensible.

Su mano baja a una lentitud infernal que tiene Ambrose rugiendo.

-Hazlo, Rollins.

Él obedece, tornándose más y más rojo en las mejillas, y la nariz, como si estuviera embriagado. Y deja caer la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apresando el labio inferior.

-Dean.- ruega, soltando aquel labio con un sonido húmedo.- Dean...

Pero él lo interrumpe, no puede dejarlo detenerse. Quiere verlo, quiere verlo destruirse. Arrastrándolo consigo.

-Confía en mí, nunca sería capaz de usar esto en tu contra, princesa.- susurra con animosidad, Dean descubre que no está tocándose, no mientras el otro duda.- ¿Me dejas ayudarte? Es como en el gym y en el cuadrilátero, sólo sígueme.

El corazón le late en los oídos y con suerte puede mantener la respiración en su garganta, la inyección de adrenalina arde en cada poro de su piel y se encuentra otra vez ansioso, al punto de desesperación y sufriendo, por más.

-Eso es, ahora mete dos dedos en tu boca, quiero que los mojes para mí.- Dos dedos entran en la cavidad, Seth envuelve sus labios alrededor y los humedece con la lengua. Dean gime profundamente, se apretó el glande con fuerza, alargando el latido de placer.- Así es, justo así.

Rollins saca una pierna por el costado, y sus rodillas se rozan. Seth mecía las caderas arriba abajo, los movimientos de su mano cada vez iban más rápido. Arqueó la espalda, y al mismo tiempo impulsó las caderas hacia arriba.

Maldición.

-Buen chico.- lo apremia. Rollins se estremece visiblemente.- Ahora sácalos, quiero que te trabajes con ellos.

Los dedos gruesos y morenos, cubiertos de saliva se pierden entre gruesos muslos. Él trabaja su camino a la culminación, moviendo los dedos en su interior a la par con la otra moviéndose en su eje. Esta jadeando, con la boca abierta mientras observa cómo el rubio se casquea a sí mismo.

Ambrose tiene el pelo rubio pegado a la frente, el sudor le corre por el cuello y baja por su pecho y se desliza por su estómago. Él sacude las caderas, y tiembla. Ve la lucha en esos orbes luminosos cuando el moreno queda ensimismado con la imagen que le pintaba, con dos dedos fijos en su interior.

-No, Seth.- sus palabras están tropezando. Es incapaz de articular.- Estoy haciendo esto por ti, no te detengas o yo lo haré.

Él obedece.

Seth suelta un rugido estrangulado, su cuerpo se sacude con temblores. No se detenía y se dobló sobre un lado, mientras respiraba con dificultad y gemía como un niño. Sus manos se movieron con más lentitud, alcanzando finalmente el pico que exprimiría el agotamiento. Hasta que después de lo que parecieron muchos minutos, su cuerpo dejó de convulsionar. Cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con el antebrazo.

-Buen chico.- lo consuela. Ambrose, esta desplomado a la vez, contra él, su mejilla contra su pelo.- Estás bien, compañero. Lo hiciste bien… Muy bien, sshh, respira, así es. Justo así.

No habían vuelto a hablar de esa noche, ese espectáculo quedó en el hotel. Y se empujó al final de sus mentes, tampoco buscaron a la comentarista, porque cada día que veían su rostro, el olor a sexo y algo más oscuro, y pecaminoso crepitaba por sus mentes.

Ellos siguieron, día tras días, compartiendo espacio con un gigantesco samoano que no hacía más que empujarlos juntos, pero para suerte o para mal, ese suceso solamente había servido para estrechar más la relación entre ambos compañeros.

El pelinegro acomodó la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiro, sus enormes ojos marrones moviéndose alrededor de la pista de baile. El rubio cerró los ojos y se relajó contra el aroma a Shampoo que el moreno le brindaba.

-¿D? - recibiendo un sonido grave cómo respuesta, decidió continuar.- ¿Y si consigo a alguien? ¿Para nosotros?

Sonríe contra su coronilla, y se encoge de hombros.

-Continuaré lo que sea que tú comiences, Rollins.

Lo que es jodidamente cierto.

Él es rápido, tal vez porque una cara linda en un cuerpo de infarto facilitaba las opciones. Seth arrastra una presa hacía la cueva de los lobos; ella es alta y su rostro es precioso. Ella mira a Dean de pies a cabeza, desde las botas, los jeans, la camisa, hasta la chaqueta de cuero, y sonríe, aprobándolo. Él la mira a su vez, sin necesidad de detallarla, él confía en su chico.

-Sabía que te gustaría.- murmura el pelinegro apretándose contra la retaguardia de la mujer, sus manos fijas en la cintura estrecha.

-Es caliente, como prometiste.- dice ella con voz ronca, mientras se empuja atrás contra la pelvis del moreno, y extiende su mano con una sonrisa enorme.- Soy Lena.

No me importa.

-Bonito nombre.- dice después de estrecharle la mano, sus ojos saltan de forma deliberada a Seth.- Buena elección, mi hombre.

Seth está contento en seguir el juego, y Lena no se queja. Sus ojos ámbares fijos en quien parece llevar la batuta. La mano morena se alza y aparta el pelo, los labios besan su cuello largo, hasta mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Toma asiento.- dice Ambrose, y señala el asiento.- Ah hah, no, en sus piernas.

Ella cae en las trampas; su cuerpo se amolda contra el pecho del pelinegro, y se derrite con las atenciones que él le proporciona. Dean mira sus manos acariciar sus pechos grandes y redondos sobre la ropa, martirizando los pezones, mientras la boca deja una constelación de chupetones del hombro al cuello.

La mujer está demasiado ida con las atenciones cómo para notar cómo la deshacía a su antojo.

Seth abre los ojos y una emoción que él conoce bien refulge en esos pozos oscuros. Entonces comienza a apartar los muslos. Dean sonríe sin mostrar los dientes, abriendo los brazos contra el asiento,  se relaja.

El pelinegro está abriendo las piernas femeninas. El rubio se bebe el último trago de la espesa cerveza e inclina la cabeza, los entrecerrado en rendijas azules, el indicio de carne desnuda lo hace asentir.

-¿Vamos a hacer esto aquí? – Lena pregunta, con voz aterciopelada. El moreno niega.

-Este es el calentamiento.

Dean se tensa, esa es una mentalidad que le gusta.

La mujer asiente y deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno, mirando hacía Dean con ojos hambrientos. Rollins continua abriendo sus piernas, y el vestido se arremolina sobre la cima de los muslos, revelando entre fogonazos de luces artificiales, un manjar. Es casi muy oscuro y tenue, pero no es necesario ver mucho.

La mano de Seth se desliza por su vientre cubierto y más abajo.

-Tan húmeda...- gime. La acaricia lentamente, la mujer cierra los ojos y una sonrisa bobalicona le crece en la cara. Dean salta sus ojos de eso, al hombre detrás de ella.

-¿Qué tan húmeda? - pregunta.

-Tanto que apuesto que podría estar derramándose en sus muslos.

Los ojos del rubio brillan, sonríe diabólico.

-¿Qué apuestas?

Hay un momento de silencio, Seth frunce el ceño. Dean se desliza hasta sus rodillas casi debajo de la mesa, la mujer hace un sonido de sorpresa cuando entierra los dedos en sus muslos pálidos. Él alza la mirada a esos ojos cautivadores.

-Yo apuesto, que recibiré un espectáculo esta noche…- Ambos enrojecen. Ella no lo entiende. Pero Seth, _oh Seth_ , sus ojos de cachorro recorren su rostro en busca de bromas dónde no las hay; él empuja más, hasta que ella está abierta y él tiene más espacio entre ambos. Se lame el labio inferior, y dos jadeos alcanzan sus oídos.- Si no, yo seré quién lo proporcione.- dice, acercando el rostro lentamente a la entrepierna, esta sonriendo, y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

Esta disfrutándolo.

Sin perder el contacto visual lame, aplanando su lengua sobre la carne, desde abajo hasta arriba, cómo un helado. La mandíbula de Seth cae, y parece perdido, acorralado, deliciosamente atrapado porque esta mirándolo directamente a los ojos,  y cuando él gime, degustando con su boca, su linda cara se vuelve de alguna forma, inocente, cuando sus cejas se empujan hacia arriba.

-Estás en lo cierto.- masculló, apretando los dientes.- Está derramándose…- Sus piernas no estaban separadas lo suficiente, por lo que la forzó a abrir sus rodillas y las de Rollins, más ampliamente.

La mujer hace un ruido por eso, él entierra los dedos dentro, ignorando los gemidos que lo alcanzan sigue adelante, manteniendo su estreches abierta. Está masturbándola. Su núcleo brillaba por la excitación, su esencia era como un perfume en el aire. Rollins se atraganta en un gemido

Estaban en la habitación de aquel hotel boutique, delante de su inmensa cama doble cubierta de sábanas blancas. Mientras miraba a la mujer que tenía delante, llevó las manos a la parte baja de la camiseta y tiró hacia arriba hasta sacársela por la cabeza.

-Eres un bombón, guapo. Mira esos músculos, eres fuerte….- dice Lena mientras estiró detrás de su espalda y abrió la cremallera de su vestido.- Empecemos el espectáculo.

A medida que el vestido cayó al suelo, su cuerpo se reveló en su gloriosa desnudez, sus altos y apretados pechos tan cremosos, entre los muslos nada más que suavidad.

-Ven aquí.- ordeno él.

Lena se deslizó hacia él, pero no del todo. Sonriendo su propio juego.

-Ven tú…

Ambrose sacudió la cabeza.

-No.

Sus labios gruesos hicieron un puchero rápidamente hacia afuera.

-Vamos…

-No me repetiré dos veces, linda.- finalmente, ella obedeció. Entonces extendió la mano y tocó su cabello. La miró a los ojos, unos ojos ámbar, del color del whisky, muy bonitos, pero no eran de su agrado. A él le gustaban oscuros, profundamente intensos.- Arrodíllate.

-Eres exigente, grandote.

-No me hagas perder tiempo.

-Tal vez si insistes un poco más…

Él le sonrió.

Entonces la agarró por la parte posterior del cuello, y cuando puso su mano sobre su pecho para estabilizarse, él la aparto de modo que la forzó a tambalearse todo el camino al piso.

-Eso es, buena chica.- rozó su mejilla con los nudillos. Entonces agarró un mechón de su cabello, demasiado liso, puso una cara de disgusto y dobló su cabeza atrás. Con la otra mano bajo el cierre y empujó los pantalones más abajo, no había nada cubriendo debajo.- Abre la boca.

Con los labios entreabiertos, ella comenzó  a jadear. Así que le gustaba, realmente lo hacía. Bien. Dean se empujó entre sus labios en el próximo segundo, entonces, apretando el agarre de su cabello, tomó su boca mientras ella gemía. Lena llevó las manos a sus pechos bamboleantes, apretándolos.

Mientras la manipulaba con dureza, pensó, no era que le odiaba, siquiera le caía mal por lo que ella iba a obtener.  No tenía ninguna opinión sobre ella, tenía que conocerla para hacerlo. Solamente era una inocente, no de la forma literal de todos modos.

Lo que odiaba, era que no era lo que quería.

-Trágalo todo.- dijo él con frialdad. La mujer sintió un escalofrío e hizo lo que le ordenaban.

Corriéndose sobre la boca roja de Lena, la condujo a la cama, con su cabello como correa. Y a ella le encantó; lo siguió de buena gana, jadeante y rebosante de placer, sonrojada y lista para ser follada. Lo que era conveniente, o no. Sobre todo cuando la empujó del hombro hasta que se tambaleo sobre los zapatos sobre la cama. Terminó de desnudarse, sin apartar los ojos, estuvo de vuelta al juego al próximo minuto, volvió a tomarla, forzando su cabeza atrás, pasó los labios por el cuello.

-¿Dónde está el condón, Seth? – ladeó la cabeza en dirección del hombre, pero realmente no lo miró.

-En la gaveta.- la respuesta le vino pesada, y afectada. Bien.

-Me da igual.- murmuró  Lena mirando a Dean con los ojos brillantes.- Estoy limpia, y me mantengo en control. Follame.- ella contorneó las caderas.

-De ninguna jodida manera.- refutó, girándola mientras él se colocaba detrás y olía su garganta, deslizando los labios por su piel. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él le opreso la cintura, y le metió una almohada debajo del vientre.- Sostente así, lo soportaras mejor si te mantienes en esta posición.

Empujándole los muslos, elaboró un perfecto arco para su deleite. Abrió el paquete con los dientes y sacó el condón. Se lo colocó sobre el pene erecto y a continuación, metió una pierna entre las de Lena para abrirla a él.

Ella se corrió inmediatamente, estremeciéndose y gimiendo debajo él. Mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás una vez más, ella lo llamó por su nombre. También gimió un montón de palabras sin sentido, tan perdida que su cerebro obviamente había tomado vacaciones.

En cierta forma envidió la experiencia erótica que ella sufría, para él, no era más que una expresión de sus bajas necesidades.

Seth estaba viendo de Lena a su rostro cuando hubieron finalizado, ella todavía deshecha en las sabanas arrugadas, él sobre su cuerpo, aun profundamente enterrado. Rollins se desnudo, no sabía porque no lo había hecho hasta ahora, solamente se había sacado los zapatos. Tal vez estaba muy distraído observando y se había zafado a último momento. Como sea, no importó, pensó mientras oía el susurro de la ropa caer al suelo.

Levantó la barbilla hacia él, y guiñó, esperando enojarlo y escuchar un insulto de su parte, pero no. En su lugar, recibió una sonrisa. Y un dedo.

Su dedo de en medio.

Joder.

_Que empiece el puto juego._

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
